Just Between (season 1)
The first season of ''Just Between'' covers the beginning of the romantic relationship between Captain Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine. The events take of this season begin after the events of the episodes and . Events in this season center mostly around the early start of Janeway and Seven's relationships. Janeway's fear of committing to Seven and Seven's still fledgling humanity often create problems between the two and sometimes even on the ship as a whole. Major plots *The beginning of Janeway and Seven's relationship. *The first appearance of the Beta Quadrant organization The Confederacy and Intendant Tazna Jade. *Janeway asks Seven to move in with her. *Seven, Torres and Chakotay are suddenly transported to Deep Space 9 by a rogue Bajoran Orb. They return to the Delta Quadrant with a new runabout filled with supplies and technology. While in the Alpha Quadrant Seven meets Janeway's mother and sister. She not only learns the beginnings of cooking from them but also how to make a decent cup of coffee. *Seven's side trip to DS9 has consequences for her implants and the Doctor is forced to remove one of her most important implants to prevent her death. The procedure is as dangerous as leaving it inside of her. He needs help and to do this the crew decides to create another medical hologram, but this time to serve as a nurse. The Doctor insists on using Kes' image and personality file to create the hologram, due to lack of time Janeway agrees. *Tom Paris and B'Elanna break up and she begins a brief relationship with Chakotay. *Janeway is faced with the difficult decision of whether or not to allow the new holographic nurse to exist. The new program appears sentient and she decides to allow it to remain. The hologram is named Sek and she and the Doctor are given a true status on the ship. They are now considered living being but Janeway does institute a new rule that no more sentient holograms can be created to prevent a race of slaves forming. *Seven is reassimilated by the Borg and barely rescued in time by Janeway and Tuvok. *Seven retains new memories from the Borg and believes she can make the slipstream technology work for Voyager. According to her, if she is successful she can get Voyager home in under three years. *Janeway and Seven are transported to another universe where they meet their very different counterparts. This is the first appearance of this alternate reality. *Janeway's alternate universe counterpart gives them a Irish Setter puppy which they take back to Voyager and call Jake. *Seven and B'Elanna become good friends to every one's surprise. They often behave like teenagers but Janeway's relationship with Seven allows them to get away with it. *A first experiment with using slipstream on a shuttle nearly costs Seven and Janeway their lives. After this near miss Janeway decides to pull in the reigns on the ship, believing that she's let things get sloppy because of the idea they may returns home soon. This means that Seven and B'Elanna can no longer indulge themselves with their behavior. *A saboteur's actions cause Janeway to lose much of her memory of the previous three years. She no longer remembers ever beginning a relationship with Seven.It puts much pressure on her relationship with Seven but they manage to pull trough it. Meanwhile the saboteur remains active on the ship and their actions seem to be aimed at B'Elanna Torres. Every act of sabotage was an attempt to kill the chief engineer. The motive however is unclear. *The saboteur is caught after another attempt to kill B'Elanna fails. It turns out out to be Angela James, a junior lieutenant who was briefly romantically involved with Chakotay, prior to him getting involved with B'Elanna for a short time. She is somewhat deranged and believed that B'Elanna was going to kill her. She claims to have been acting in self defense. *As the season cliffhanger Janeway and the crew are faced with whether or not James' claims of fearing for her life because of B'Elanna are true or not. Recurring characters *Intendant Tazna Jade *Gretchen Janeway *Phoebe Janeway *Sek *Kathryn Johnson (alternate universe) *Annika Hansen (alternate universe) *Jake *Lt. Angela James Installments *Just Between Us *Just Between Them *Just Between You & Me *Just Between Friends *Just Between Enemies *Just Between a Rock & a Hard Place *Just Between Realities *Just Between Stars *Just Between Memories *Just Between Right & Wrong Category:Just Between